


The Birthday

by stelladelnordxd



Series: Birthday Week 2016 [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthdays, Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Teasing, wake up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally Roman's birthday, finally his day off and finally - the one day he's been waiting for. What does Seth have in store for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth in the series. Not on ff.net due to it's explicit nature. Apologies for the lateness, admittedly. My internet was wonky all on the actual day. Also, not beta-read.

He woke up early, the sun shining through the half-closed binds and his fingers clenching in the shes as he felt something -- well, shit as he felt a mouth on his dick. He hears himself let out a moan, briefly thinks he's still dreaming about getting an amazing blowjob before he opens his eyes and realizes that he's not dreaming and he is getting an amazing blowjob. With another moan escaping from his mouth, Roman opens his eyes and looks down to, unsurprisingly see his boyfriend's head bobbing up and down on his dick. He let's out another moan, throwing his had back and moving his one hand towards Seth's hair, fingers curling through the strands and yanking lightly to get his boyfriend's attention.

"Finally woke up, then?" Seth asks with a chuckle, kissing up Roman's body as Roman squirms and moans, trying to make Seth come closer, faster. It feels like Seth is going slow on purpose, dragging everything out with no plans of speeding up and Roman wants to slap him for it but he can't help the other moan that escapes from his mouth when Seth latches onto his nipple and fuck, Roman forgot how much he loved his boyfriend's tongue.

"Fuck, Seth." He groans, naked hips thrusting upwards as Seth pulls his lower body away and Roman let's out a whine at that, trying to reach for Seth's hips himself, but before he knows what's going on, Seth has him pinned and honestly, where is the fairness in that?

"C'mon man, it's my damn birthday," He whines, thrusting upwards once more as he hears Seth chuckle in his ear. His entire body stills while his dick hardens and he briefly thinks once again, fairness anyone?, before looking towards Seth with a glare. 

"Are you really--" He starts before moaning as Seth goes to his other nipple, yanking his hands towards the younger man pitifully. 

"--Going to tease me today of all days?" He finishes, breathing heavy as he watches Seth watching him, smirk on Seth's face.

"Such an asshole," He groans with his own smirk before thrusting upwards once more, happy to see that Seth reacts to the hardness of his dick touching with Seth's own. His boyfriend isn't as uneffected as Seth likes him to believe.

"Well, it is your birthday, Rome. Gotta make this round last as long as possible," Seth whispers into his ear before biting at it softly with his teeth. Roman lets out another moan, thankful enough to be able to move his hands once more, curling them instantly in Seth's hair and yanking him away, kissing Seth's mouth instead with a groan, using his tongue to open Seth's mouth.

"No more teasing then?" Seth chuckles as Roman grins, tugging on Seth's strands of hair once more before breaking away with a soft smile. His hands slowly move from Seth's hair to Seth's hips, adjusting them so they're perfectly aligned before his smile turns into a grin.

"How're you feeling?" He asks, remembering flashes from that night when they returned from work. He hears Seth let out a moan and his grin becomes a smirk, proud that he was able to affect Seth so damn much.

"Still deliciously sore," Seth mumbles in response, spreading his legs and kissing the juncture between his neck and shoulder, licking and biting it a few times, probably in revenge for the hickey Roman gave Seth earlier.

"Hm, good." Roman responds while running his fingers through his boyfriend's bedhead, happier than he's been in a while. He frowns briefly before looking to his left to look at the time, groaning when he realizes it's not even eight in the morning yet.

"Seriously?" He asks with a groan, shaking his head as he shifts the two of them so they're lying side by side, legs tangled together. He watches as Seth laughs lightly in response, kissing him briefly before pulling away and shrugging.

"We have a lot of positions to get through before your daughter gets here," Seth responds after a few moments and Roman finds himself nodding in agreement, thankful that the WWE filmed his interview with Michael Cole during their Raw event. He's quiet for a few minutes, drawing shapes along Seth's spinal tattoo before flicking his eyes to Seth's lips and kissing them. Eventually he gets lost in the slow kisses that becomes fast and passionate, tongues dueling with one another as Seth moves to sit in Roman's lap, his ass just hovering above Roman's dick.

"Tease," He whispers when he realizes where Seth's ass is, knowing his boyfriend is doing it on purpose.

"Like you're not a tease either, Mr. Reigns?" Seth answers, clearly remembering the way Roman had undressed him with his eyes while he made his way down to the ring. Seth shivers at the memory, his arousal becoming more as he remembers how he felt that night, and how he always feels when Roman and him are near one another during work.

Roman grins in response, remembering the same moment before shrugging. "We both know you enjoy those moments," He answers, watching Seth roll his eyes fondly before kissing him once more. Just like every other time they kiss, the duo let themselves get lost in one another, kissing passionately and slowly, moaning as Seth slowly slides onto Roman's dick, gasping as he gets stetched.

"Fuck, Roman," Seth whimpers while Roman lets out another moan, moving forward just slightly so that he's all the way inside of his boyfriend.

"What do you want, pretty boy?" Roman whispers into Seth's ear, kissing him lightly as Seth moans and thrusts.

"You. Always you, forever you," Seth says brokenly, and just like always, those words make something in Roman snap and he finds himself pulling out of Seth slowly and thrusting back into him, his fingers clutching onto Seth's hips.

Time goes by fast for the two of them as the two of them gasp, moan and thrust into one another, teasingly stopping the other from cumming, changing their pace, letting their skin slap together until they reach their climax, Seth kissing Roman furiously and biting his lip, drawing a little bit of blood as Roman flips them and pulls out. The last of his cum drips onto Seth's stomach and as Roman pants into Seth's skin, he feels Seth's fingers touching his lips.

He grins lightly, taking the digits into his mouth, moaning slightly at the taste of his own cum on Seth's skin. It's not much - just the right amount for Roman to do it in the first place actually, and only because he knows Seth likes it so damn much.

"So damn hot," He hears and he looks up briefly, chuckling when he sees Seth licking his own fingers. 

"Yeah you are," Roman replies before leaning forward to kiss Seth and moaning once more before pulling away and closing his eyes.

***

The next time he opens his eyes, it's because he can feel Seth's fingers drawing the lines of his tattoo. The blinds are closed, which means the sun must be a little higher in the sky than earlier. A glance towards the clock shows that it's just after nine and he sighs contently, eyes flicking towards his boyfriend with a soft smile.

"Hi," he whispers before kissing Seth slowly, putting all of his love into the kiss. He breaks away before they can get carried away again and he knows it's the right decision when his stomach grumbles.

"Looks like one of us needs feeding," Seth mumbles, before glaring at his own stomach as it grumbles.

"Looks like both of us need feeding," Roman adds, poking Seth's stomach as his boyfriend sits up and stretches with a yawn. Roman watches for a few minutes before doing the same and getting out of the bed. He makes his way to the kitchen, opening the cabinet and pulling out ingredients to make a breakfast of pancakes, eggs and toast. He feels Seth before he sees him, not physically but -- spirtually, if that makes sense, and when he turns around the last time to put the ingredients on the counter, he's not surprised that Seth's just on the other side.

"Hi." He says happily before getting out the tools needed to cook the food. The two of them work in tandem, getting the pancake batter made, scrambling the eggs and heating up the toast. Roman doesn't know how there's flour on the counter, but he shouldn't be surprised when he notices it all over Seth.

'How in the hell?" He trails off, arching his eyebrow as he notices hand prints all over Seth's chest. His eyes trail down, chuckling even more when he notices hand prints on Seth's bottoms, and Roman finds himself shaking his head.

"What is the point of your floured body?"

"I want you to fuck me?" Seth responds just as Roman's about to taste the pancake mix, causing him to choke in surprise. His eyes widen as he ignores Seth's chuckles, his mind procesing the request.

"What?" He asks after a few moments, watching wearily as Seth steps close to him.

"You heard me."

"Yeah but -- where?"

"Here."

"Here?" Roman repeats, eyes wide once more as he looks at the messy kitchen, absolutely confused. It's not like the two aren't adventurous -- between the amount of times they've had sex in various spots in various arenas, they would have to be adventurous, but --

"The kitchen? Really?" He asks, still confused, looking around at the mess they had made.

"Well, I've always wanted you to just--" Seth grins here, stepping closer and leaning forward slightly before continuing his sentence in Roman's ear, "Take me on the counter." Roman groans at that, especially since he feels Seth's hand resting on the edge of his bottoms.

"You're joking, right?" Roman asks after a few moments, putting his hands on Seth's hips to balance himself while looking at his boyfriend curiously.

"Well -- sort of?" Seth grins, "I've always wanted to try kitchen sex but the whole take me on the counter thing was a random thing to try," He finishes with a shrug, still grinning as Roman chuckles in response.

"You're so weird," Roman eventually says against Seth's lips, having moved closer to him during the explanation.

"Yeah, but it's why you love me," Seth chuckles in response, turning off the stove. Roman watches curiously before arching his eyebrow once more.

"So, kitchen sex, huh?" Roman asks with a smirk, lifting Seth up and placing him on the counter, enjoying the look of Seth's eyes widening in surprise.

"Seriously?" Seth asks, his voice high as Roman drops to his knees and pulls Seth's bottoms down. He's kissing Seth's thighs as the pajama bottoms fall to the floor, teasing Seth's erection as he places kisses around the member but not on it. He can feel Seth's fingers in his scalp, and he lets out a small moan at the feeling of the nails on his head.

"Holy shit, you're actually doing this?" Seth asks, and Roman knows he's blinking in surprise. "Did my birthday come early or something?"

"Nope. Not for another four days, technically. Plus, I thought you were panicking at the idea of turning the big three-oh?" Roman asks with a smirk on his face, blowing softly onto Seth's dick as Seth thrusts.

"Shut up. Don't wanna think about that. How about you fuck me instead?" Seth mutters, fingers clenching as he moves Roman's head and Roman opens his mouth, eagerly taking Seth into his mouth bobbing his head up and down. He uses his one hand to wrap around Seth's balls, fondling and squeezing them lightly as Seth's pre-cum sits on his tongue.

Seth's always tasted so nice to him, a mixture of something sweet like berries and something he's never tasted before. Roman's always been addicted the taste, never cared when Seth came without warning. In fact, it was always a kink of his own, being surprised by Seth cumming, unless it was during a time where Roman was telling him not to cum.

That's why, when Seth came with a loud shout and a tug of his hair, Roman just grinned and swallowed him back as best he could, letting some cum drip down his chin as Seth moaned at the sight before he swiped Roman's chin clean with his own finger and sucked the cum off of his thumb.

He pops off of Seth's dick with a grin, kissing him lightly as he lays Seth down on the counter, arching his eyebrow once more. 

"So, fucked huh?" He whispers into Seth's ear, grinning when Seth hurriedly brings down his own pajama bottoms, making Roman moan as the band goes past his own hard dick.

"Shit, Rome," Seth gasps right as Roman enters him roughly, knowing that Seth will still be pretty stretched and lubricated from earlier. He's proven right when he enters Seth easily. 

"Don't wait," He hears and Roman looks up from where he had been looking, eyes wide. He's always been the type of person to wait for a moment for Seth's comfort, but hearing his boyfriend say that --

"You're sure?"

"Definitely." Seth whispers and Roman nods, immediately beginning to thrust. Just like last time, Roman has no idea of how much time passes but when he finally cums, he doesn't pull out of Seth. He lets his body rest against the counter, Seth panting in his ear, legs wrapped around his hips and Roman can't help but wrinkle his nose.

"I hope you realize we're going to have to thoroughly disinfect this counter before my kid arrives," He mutters, pulling out carefully as Seth groans.

"Let's not talk about your kid right now," He smiles softly while nodding his head, letting Roman know he understands. He's about to say something when their stomachs grumble synchronously and Roman snorts.

"Maybe we should actually eat, yeah?"

"Definitely." Seth grins.

***

They're in their bed, snuggled together with a movie playing, their empty plates on the side-tables next to the bed. Their feet are tangled together as the movie plays in the background, eyes slowly shutting as tiredness hit them.

"We're not allowed to fall asleep," Seth mumbles while Roman shifts in the bed.

"Why not?"

"I'm meant to give you your birthday gift."

"You can give it to me later." Roman says, ignoring the chuckle that comes from his boyfriend.

"I'd rather give it to you now," Seth answers, jostling Roman as he stands from the bed and heads to the closet. Roman opens his eyes slightly, wondering what Seth got for him.

"That's a pretty huge box," He says, lips curling upwards into a smirk.

"It's a pretty big gift." Seth replies, setting the box on the bed as Roman sits up properly and opens the wrapping paper slowly. It takes him a few minutes to go through the wrapping paper entirely and when he finally opens the box, he stares at it for a few moments.

"Is this--"

"The gear we wore when we won the tag team championships. Washed, of course. Alongside the belts -- well, a replica." Seth adds with a chuckle. Roman slowly looks at all of the items, taking them out and staring at them in complete awe before finally hitting the bottom of the box and frowning. He finds his heart quickening and he looks towards Seth in confusion and hope.

"Seth?" He asks, watching briefly as Seth gets down on one knee.

"Would you want me to ask you to marry you, or tell you happy birthday?" Seth asks, waggling his eyebrows as Roman chuckles.

"You idiot. You stupid, loving idiot," Roman responds, grabbing the much smaller box and opening it, biting his lower lip at the golden band in the box, a word or two of samoan on the inner side of the ring. He places it on his finger, staring at it for a few minutes before leaning towards Seth and kissing him, dragging him into his lap.

Their kisses are slow, filled with passion and love as Roman switches their positions, Seth on his stomach as Roman trails kisses down his back, paying special attention to the tattoo.

The next few minutes go by fast, and just as he's about to enter Seth for the third time that morning, he notices Seth looking at him and stops.

"I love you, Rome. And happy birthday." Seth whispers, kissing him just as Roman enters. 

Yeah, he thinks. Today is definitely a happy birthday. And it's just getting started.


End file.
